Tony Montana
Antonio Raimundo "Tony" Montana is the main protagonist of the 1983 film Scarface. He was portrayed by Al Pacino. History In May 1980, Tony is one of the many 125,000 Cubans on the Mariel Boatlift to Miami. When he gets there, he is questioned by U.S. officials; he says that he was a "political prisoner". However, because of a tattoo on his right hand, which indicates that he was an assassin in prison, he is not granted a green card. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera are sent to "Freedomtown," a refugee camp that holds Cuban immigrants without green cards. After one month in the camp, Frank Lopez, head of a Miami drug cartel, offers to obtain them green cards in return for murdering Emilio Rebenga. Soon after Rebenga arrives at the camp, Manny and his accomplices cause a riot, where Tony stabs Rebenga. Tony and Manny are granted green cards and released, and the two get jobs as dishwashers for a small food stand in Little Havana. In August 1980, Frank sends his right hand man, Omar Suarez, to offer them a deal smuggling marijuana for a small amount of money. Tony demands more pay, and he and Omar quarrel. Omar smugly offers to pay them $5000 each to carry out a cocaine deal. A few days later, Tony, Manny, and their associates Angel and Chi Chi drive to a hotel in Miami Beach to make the deal with a group of Colombians. The deal goes bad, however; a couple of Colombian enforcers handcuff Tony and Angel to a shower pole at gunpoint, threatening to kill them with chainsaws if Tony doesn't reveal the location of the drug money. Tony refuses to talk, and Hector, the enforcers' leader, dismembers Angel. Before Hector can do the same to Tony, Manny bursts in the room, shooting. A short gunfight ensues in which Manny is shot in the arm, and Tony kills the Colombians. Tony, Manny, and Chi Chi escape with the cocaine and the money. Tony, who no longer trusts Omar, takes it to Frank personally, and he and Manny end up working for him. Meanwhile, Tony takes an interest in Frank's girlfriend, Elvira Hancock. Three months later, Tony pays a visit to his mother Georgina and younger sister Gina, neither of whom he has seen for five years. Gina is excited to see Tony, but his mother is ashamed of him, having long ago learned of his life of crime. When he gives his mother $1,000, his mother angrily rejects the gift and throws him out. Tony leaves, but Gina runs after him; he slips her the $1,000 secretly, and tells her to give a little to their mother from time to time. Later, while in Bolivia, Tony and Omar go on Frank's behalf to see drug cartel lord Alejandro Sosa. Sosa has Omar killed for being a police informant, and makes Tony his business partner. At the Babylon Nightclub, Tony is shaken down by corrupt narcotics detective Mel Bernstein, who informs him he has evidence linking Tony to the murders of Rebenga and the Colombian drug dealers. Bernstein proposes to "tax" Tony on his transactions in return for police protection and information. Tony is convinced Frank sent Bernstein because only Frank would know details about the murders. While talking to Bernstein, Tony sees Gina dancing with a low-level drug dealer. Enraged, Tony beats the dealer and slaps Gina, stopping only after Manny calms him down. That night, two men attempt to kill Tony. He escapes, and becomes convinced that Frank ordered his death. Armed with silenced pistols, Tony and Manny track Frank down to his car dealership, killing him and Bernstein. Afterward, Tony goes to Frank's house, telling Elvira that her lover is dead and that he wants her. Over the next year-and-a-half, Tony makes $75 million off of 2,000 kilos of cocaine that he brings to America, and is soon making $15 million every month in profits from his business relationship with Sosa. He marries Elvira and takes over Frank's empire, creating a large number of lucrative business fronts and purchasing a huge mansion. However, cracks in Tony's "American dream" begin to form as both he and Elvira become addicted to cocaine. Meanwhile, Manny and Gina begin dating behind Tony's back, afraid of Tony's wrath should he find out. In February 1983, Tony is arrested for tax evasion and money laundering. Tony's lawyer, Sheffield, tells him that although he can plea bargain away most of the time Tony faces, he will still end up serving at least three years in prison. Sosa calls Tony down to Bolivia and asks him for help assassinating a Bolivian anti-government activist, who is exposing Sosa's dealings with Bolivian leaders. In exchange, Sosa will use his contacts in the U.S. Justice Department in Washington, D.C., to keep Tony out of prison. After returning to Miami, Manny tries to talk Tony out of going to New York, even though Tony does not tell him about the hit. Not long after, Elvira leaves Tony for good after he insults her in a local restaurant. An intoxicated Tony starts yelling at the patrons: He tells them that they need people like him to blame — a "bad guy". Tony and Sosa's associate Alberto travel to New York to murder the activist. Alberto plants a bomb under the activist's car, planning to detonate it as he drives to the United Nations Building to give a speech about his activist work. On the day the assassination is to take place, Tony orders Alberto not to set off the bomb because the activist's wife and children are in the car as well. When Alberto tries to detonate the bomb anyway, Tony shoots him in the head, thus double-crossing Sosa. Tony returns to Florida to find a furious Sosa threatening to kill him. Tony attempts to locate Manny, and finds him and Gina together, both wearing nothing but bathrobes. Tony shoots and kills him in a cocaine-fueled rage, before Gina reveals that they had just married. Tony and his men take a distraught Gina back to his mansion. Meanwhile, a large group of assassins sent by Sosa surround the mansion. While a distraught Tony sits in his office, snorting vast quantities of cocaine, the gunmen begin killing his guards outside. Gina enters Tony's office wielding a Smith & Wesson Model 36, accusing him of wanting her for himself, before shooting him in the leg. Tony attempts to calm her down, before one of the assassins enters the office through the window and opens fire, accidentally killing Gina. Tony immediately kills the assassin, creating a commotion. As Sosa's gunmen attack Tony's mansion, Tony bursts from his office wielding an M16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. He yells "Say hello to my little friend!" and opens fire on the henchmen, killing dozens of them despite being heavily wounded himself by return fire. The carnage continues until Sosa's top assassin, the Skull, sneaks up behind him and shoots him in the back, killing him. Tony's corpse falls from his balcony into a fountain in the lobby below, floating face-down in the water beneath a statue of the globe carrying the inscription "The World Is Yours". Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Unwanted Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Titular Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Addicts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Lethal Category:Fallen Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Arrogant Category:Serious Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Mascots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Leaders Category:Fortune Hunters